


Him, I Love

by HoneyShips



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyShips/pseuds/HoneyShips
Summary: Stanley and Richie have been in a secret relationship for three years, but Stan's parents find out their senior year of high school.What happens?
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Him, I Love

_"Stanley, come here."_

Richie Tozier was sitting on Stanley Uris' bed, leaning against the wall casually with a comic book in his hands. He'd never grown out of that interest.

Stanley was sifting through his bookshelf, his nimble fingers thumbing the novels as he searched for a particular book when he heard his father's voice ringing out from downstairs. He sighed and glanced to his boyfriend for a brief moment. "I'll be back." He murmured, earning a nod from Richie before the curly-haired boy made his way out of the room and downstairs.

Stan was greeted by his mother and father sitting on the sofa with expressionless gazes. He felt his heart drop into his stomach. What was this?

"Uh..yeah?" He said carefully, approaching them, stopping once he reached a chair and leaning against it rather than sitting down. He began to nervously fiddle with the loose strand of fabric on the seam of the piece of furniture that was keeping him steady.

There was a moment of cold silence, but then Andrea spoke up,

"Stanley..your father and I..well–"

"We saw you and Richard kissing." Donald interjected, sensing his wife's discomfort. Stan swallowed dryly. Oh no.

His hands began to tremble, but attempted to hide his nervousness by folding them and holding his breath. What did this all mean? Were they okay with it? He had so many questions and so little answers. This was killing him.

"Son, you know what the Lord says about homosexuality." Donald began. Stan couldn't believe his ears. He reached up and began to anxiously entangle his fingers within his locks of dark curls.

"Dad–"

"It's wrong, Stanley."

Stan's body went completely cold. They weren't going to support this. Of course not, his father was the Rabbi at the Synagogue. A soft whine escaped from his throat.

"Mom.." He said, looking at Andrea with a pleading gaze. She didn't meet his eyes. She was looking down at her hands; which were in her lap. He pursed his lips.

"Stanley, we're going to have to ask you to end things with Richard. We love him, he's a great friend, but we just can't support this." Don went on, sitting up straight now. Stan could feel his heart breaking.

Richie looked up from his comic book, noticing how Stan had been gone for a long while now. He sighed and put it down before getting up and leaving the room, creeping downstairs. He caught the last bit of what Donald said.

_"...but we just can't support this."_

Rich stopped halfway down the staircase, his eyes widening slightly. Were they talking about them? How did they even find out?

"Dad, please. Does my happiness not matter to you?" Stanley strained, his eyes stinging with tears that desperately wanted to form.

"Stan, you don't have a choice here. You're not an adult yet and you live under our roof. Our rules. I want you to end things immediately." Donald said sternly, earning a soft sob from the boy, releasing his hair finally.

Richie reached the bottom of the stairs and cleared his throat gently, causing for the rest of them to look at him. Stanley looked so broken, it ached him to see this. He's loved this boy since they were twelve. Now they were seventeen and even more troubled than before. Things were so much more difficult now.

Stanley approached Richie, slowly reaching out to him with heavily trembling hands; tears streaming down his rosy cheeks. Rich immediately took the boy's hands into his own, holding them close to his chest in an attempt to comfort him. This earned a sad smile from Stan.

"Stanny, what are we going to do?" Richie whispered.

Stan was quiet for a moment, trying to formulate some sort of solution, but to no avail. He simply shook his head slowly.

"I don't want to lose you, 'Chee."

"You're not losing me. You're not gonna do it..r-right?" Rich stammered sadly, his own eyes now glassy with tears. Stanley began to quietly cry and Tozier pulled him in for an encompassing embrace.

The two stood there for what seemed like forever, just holding each other and softly crying. Andrea and Donald shared a look, then slowly got up and approached them. Don crossed his arms as he watched.

"Come on." He mumbled. Andrea watched, helpless.

Stanley slowly pulled away from Richie, sniffling and shaking. His arms dropped to his sides and he looked down to his feet, then closed his eyes tightly. This was going to hurt. It already hurt, but this was going to destroy him.

"Richie..I-I'm breaking up with you." He breathed.


End file.
